talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiamat
The proud Leader of the Dragon Clan, also known as The Dragon Ancestor by her fellow clan members. Devoid of expression, she is intense and just, like a ruler should be. She has the power to control thunders, to the degree of changing celestial phenomena. Thus, she’s nicknamed “Walking Weather Hazard” by Witch Empress Mao. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Ancient Dragon Rider * Title Attribute: Increase attack of light type characters in the party by 80% Resonance Story The Drake Princess Tiamat is the youngest daughter of the Dragon Ancestor, upon coming of age, the naive and able Tiamat became the successor of the Dragon Ancestor through her own ability. Fortuitous Encounter The King's Destiny After receiving an urgent summon from the Dragon Ancestor, Tiamat headed back to Dragonhead Cliff right away only to find that the whole drake tribe was in disarray due to the death of the Dragon Ancestor. In order to bring stability to the tribe, Tiamat joined the fight and was eventually successful in awakening their true power, ending the in-fighting. But through doing this she also lost the most important thing to her... After journeying through the ruins together, Tiamat and this old-fashioned researcher, Wayne Kurt fell in love. Wayne Kurt left his job with the Empire and Tiamat didn't return to Dragonhead Cliff. They lived in a remote village, living a carefree life with each other. During this time, they gave birth to a daughter named Niya. But not long after giving birth to Niya, Tiamat suddenly received a secret summon from the Dragon Ancestor demanding that she return to take over the role of Dragon Ancestor. She gave her daughter to her husband to take care of and promised that she'd be back soon. Upon arriving at Dragonhead Cliff, Tiamat learned that the Dragon Ancestor had already passed away. Facing Tiamat's return to Dragonhead Cliff, the rebel drake forces rejected the Dragon Ancestor's dying wishes. One of the leaders said: "Since the ancient times, we have only accepted the strongest drake as our king, if you want to inherit the role of Dragon Ancestor then you must prove your might in battle." Tiamat instantly replied: "If you all agree to stay true to your words after you lose then I'll show you that the Dragon Ancestor didn't choose the wrong person." The location of the duel was in front of the throne on Dragonhead Cliff, all the drakes arrived at the scene to witness the duel. Unexpectedly, Tiamat's enemies had poisoned her food before the start of the duel, and sealed her dragon power with underhanded tactics. At the start of the fight, Tiamat gained the advantage, but the poison quickly started taking effect. She was shocked as she found that she was losing her dragon power. Without her dragon power, Tiamat started losing the fight, being knocked back time and time again. After being knocked onto the floor, Tiamat heard the jeers of her opponent and the gasps of the other drakes. Pining for strength, Tiamat kept calling her husband and daughter's names. Something from inside her started flowing out, and her body was torn by this power that flowed out of her. And then something remarkable happened, the true dragon strength within Tiamat broke the seal. Lightning and wind whirled around the body of Tiamat who had transformed into a giant dragon, it was a suffocating sight. All the drakes knelt down at Tiamat's feet right away, and Tiamat took the important title of Dragon Ancestor, shouldering the fate of her people along, becoming their single ruler. Category:Characters